


Hopping Mad

by Stewbacca94



Series: RWBY Reddit Ramblings [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 08:31:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17597846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stewbacca94/pseuds/Stewbacca94
Summary: Team RWBY are handpicked for a dangerous role to play in a nigh-impossible mission. How well will they cope with the power of animorphism?





	Hopping Mad

At the very edge of the Grimmlands, a deep-running cave had just been cleared by a brave band of heroes, working in tandem with the Atlesian military to prepare a staging ground for the final battle against Salem and her forces. As the first shipment of supplies were unloaded and guards were posted on lookout, Oscar and Qrow went over the plan one last time and realised a snag.

"We'll need a forward position to make this work. But there's nowhere that a human can feasibly hide from Salem's connection to the land," the young kid pointed out, "except for the castle itself."

"So we'll need to place one of Jimmy's teleportation pads inside the castle without alerting the Grimm," replied Qrow reluctantly. "But how do we avoid the use of human sacrifices to make that happen?"

Oscar pondered silently for a moment, before Ozpin offered a suggestion. A dangerous, but necessary suggestion.

"Ozpin's got an idea," Oscar hesitantly admitted, "but you won't like it too much."

"Any idea's better than no idea, kid," Qrow replied. "What did he suggest?"

Oscar told him, and Qrow was sorely tempted to drink himself to sleep.

* * *

Half an hour later, team RWBY sat in front of Ozpin, who'd since taken over to execute this plan.

"The next step from here was to establish a forward base for the military to start razing the castle and Salem's minions," the wizard began. "However, we'll need to change it on account of Salem's blood bond with the land; the minute any human steps onto the purple hell-grounds, she'll know about it."

"So what's the solution, Professor?", Ruby replied. "You wouldn't drag us all the way here to fail now, would you?"

"Of course not, Miss Rose. The solution is simple; we'll need to get everyone ready, then place a teleportation device within Salem's castle, so we can strike from within."

"And  _how_  do you propose to do that," Weiss interjected, "without being able to set foot near it in the first place?!"

"That's where you four come in," Ozpin continued. "I will need to give you four the same gift I gave Qrow and Raven, because they've been able to infiltrate Salem's palace before - however, it only works once before she realises something is amiss. It will be difficult for me to part with such magic, but Qrow will be on hand to help the metamorphosis process along."

The four stared bug-eyed at the suggestion; finally, Blake spoke up.

"You said that Salem's ties to the land is the problem; how come Qrow can't simply fly into the castle and place the teleporter himself? It would be less risky to do that."

"And if his Semblance wasn't chronic misfortune, I'd have done it already," Ozpin riposted.

"What about the animals we need to become to make this work?" Yang asked. "I'd hate to be stuck with a platypus lurking inside of me for the rest of my life because we needed it here."

"Don't worry, Miss Xiao Long," Ozpin replied calmly. "I've thought this over intensely, and I'll give you four animals that strike a balance between personality and usefulness."

The four girls pondered over the choice, before Ruby stood up.

"We'll do it."

* * *

The plan worked without a hitch. Weiss was entrusted to carry the teleporter to the castle and Ruby to place it inside, and both Yang and Blake acted as their guards. Ruby was given the form of an red-feathered eagle, Blake could turn into a black panther, and Yang could turn into a brown grizzly bear. Weiss, needing to keep the pad safe, was given a form native only to Menagerie: a white kangaroo. Ozpin quickly stuffed the pad into Weiss's pouch, and they sped off into the twisted, purple pustules that marked the border to the Grimmlands.

None of the soul-less beasts were any the wiser to their approach, and they succeeded in playing their part. After they returned to the base, the four girls were taught to turn back into their natural forms by Qrow, and ordered to get rest before the final battle in three hours. With Ozpin now resting, the memories Ozpin had made when he took control were quite clouded to Oscar, and the kid therefore failed to understand why Weiss strode over and slapped him across the face once she became human again.

"Wh - what was that for?!", the farm boy asked incredulously.

" _For giving me the most_   _ **disgusting**_ ,  _feral_  piece of  _ **roadkill**_   _to change into_   _ **at will!**_ ", Weiss screeched.

"Weiss;  _knock it off!_ ", Ruby said sharply. "That's not Ozpin you're talking to!"

"S-she's right," Oscar replied. "I'm  _sorry_  that he did that, but I can't undo his mistakes!"

" _Neither can_   _ **he!**_ ", Weiss yelled with rage.

"Don't sweat it, Ice Queen," Yang interjected kindly. "The first thing we'll do once the Gods come down and kill Salem is ask their help in changing your form. If anyone can do that, they should be able to!"

Weiss simmered down, but still glared softly at Oscar out of the corners of her eyes. The memory of her external womb getting a piece of technology jammed down it still had her hackles raised.

"It's all I can hope for, I guess."

"And if it doesn't work," Yang continued, "I swear not to make any jokes about your spirit animal."

"Thank you, Yang," Weiss coolly responded. To her alarm, Yang smirked.

"Because I know you'll get  _hopping mad_  about it!"

" _THAT DOES IT!"_

Ruby and Blake wisely backed away as Weiss lived up to Yang's prediction and slapped her.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys; I'm making this Reddit series a thing on here. Considering that Goodbellas is nearly finished and the other major work I've got going is part of a FFN AU, I figured I'd give you guys here on AO3 something to pore over.**


End file.
